Magnedon
is a Kaiju that appeared in the fourth Ultra Series, Return of Ultraman. He appears in episode 20. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 30 m *Length: 65 m *Weight: 26,000 t *Origin: The underground in the Arctic History Return of Ultraman With its magnetizing powers, Magnedon caused a mass amount of airplane accidents near its resting place. His existence, MAT rushed to the scene where Magnedon was sleeping near a village. Noticing Magnedon's magnetic powers and while it seemed entirely docile, its powerful magnetic waves made it far too dangerous to be kept alive. A special bomber unaffected by magnetism was called in and bombs were dropped, blowing Magnedon to pieces. However, in the middle of the night, the severed pieces of the kaiju came back to life, slowly crawling towards one another again. The creature pieced itself back together again, but still did not attack. Noticing the kaiju was still alive, MAT formulated an idea to use power from a nearby power plant to electrocute the monster as he slept. Once the electrodes were attached to the monster, billions of volts were run through the monster, sending him into spasms and sparks given off. However, the electrodes wires gave out before the monster could die, sending Magnedon into a rampage. Spitting flames, Magnedon slammed his tail into a nearby dam then proceeded to tear it down. Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack, threw Magnedon to the side and used the Ultra Bracelet to repair the dam. However, Magnedon quickly ran up behind the hero and used his horns to launch him onto his back. Then magnetized the hero, sticking him to his back. Forced to call the Ultra Bracelet back to him to free himself, the dam continued bursting. Jack used the Ultra Bracelet to demagnetize Magnedon long enough to fly him into space and continue the battle on the surface of an asteroid. The creature’s natural strength made it difficult for Jack to fight the monster, but seeing as they were not in Earth’s atmosphere, Jack could fight on indefinitely and Jack completely obliterated Magnedon with the Ultra Spark. But Jack realized that Magnedon was not a truly evil beast, and so he put up a constellation of the monster in its memory. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Design: Ken Kumagai *Magnedon's roar is a slightly modified Gorbagos roar. *Magnedon was made from a modified Eledortus suit. *Although not physically seen, Magnedon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Magnedon can burrow at Medium speeds. *Fire Stream: Magnedon can breath a stream of fire from his mouth. *Magnetism: Magnedon constantly emits powerful magnetic waves strong enough to pull large passenger jets out of the sky with ease. Magnedon can also magnetize objects, even Ultras, to stick them to his body. *Reformation: If Magnedon is blown apart, not only will its pieces remain alive, they can reform Magnadon completely. Fire Stream Magnedon.jpg|Fire Stream Magnetism.jpg|Magnetism Merchandise ulmon4magnedon.png|Bandai Ultraman Ultimate Monster Magnedon from Bandai Japan file_3169.jpg|Popy Magnedon from Popy Japan 260822071723.jpg|Bullmark Green Magnedon from Bullmark Japan Gallery Magnedon-0.png MAGNEDON VIII.png MAGNEDON VI.png MAGNEDON X.jpg Magnedon-0.jpg MAGNEDON IX.png ultraman_jack3.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Magnedon making (B&W) MAGNEDON V.png MAGNEDON VII.png Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju